Bodyguard
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Famous violinist Michiru Kaioh receives a death threat per mail. Her father hires the professional bodyguard Haruka Tenoh to protect his daughter, but the two women don't get along well....at first. Epilogue up and story FINISHED!! ^^v
1. Death Threats

Author's Note: Hey peeps! ^_^ I'm writing a new ficcy again! Hail to Cloud! *crickets chirp* -.-;; …Okay, maybe not. Anyway…I hope you'll like it :-) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka and Michiru, Naoko Takeuchi does. Don't sue me.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to the one who holds my heart, my girlfriend Lara. Love you, my sweet!

Bodyguard 

Prologue: Death Threats

„What the heck?!" The irritated voice of violinist and super star Michiru Kaioh echoed through her large villa, causing her father and manager Masanori Kaioh to come running into her room. "What's the matter, darling?" he asked sweetly. Michiru waved around a letter in front of his face, and he took it. "Cancel the next concert or die." It read. "A death threat?" Masanori gasped. Michiru flicked her hair back over her shoulder, making an angered "Hmph!" sound. "I don't even think about canceling my concert!" the twenty year old then informed her father. "But Michi, honey, it could be dangerous!" Michiru just shrugged, and her father sighed. Sometimes his daughter could be real bitchy. "Maybe we should get you a bodyguard." He then suggested. "No way!" Michiru cried out. "Do you think I want to have some jock around me all day long?" Her father just sighed, deciding that he would hire a bodyguard without asking his daughter first. Quickly making up an excuse, Masanori retreated from the room and hurried into his office, calling the first bodyguard agency he found in the phonebook. 

After making up _another excuse, Masanori drove over to the address the boss of the agency had given to him, ready to choose one of the bodyguards. He parked his car in front of the building, climbed out and entered it. The agency boss, an American named Peter Parker (A/N: ^_~) already waited for him. "Welcome, Mister Kaioh." The man spoke, smiling. "I'm glad that you decided to choose one of our bodyguards for the protection of your daughter." Masanori smiled at him and nodded. "So…which one of your bodyguards do you suggest?" he then asked. Parker smiled and explained: "Since your daughter is female, I'd suggest one of our female bodyguards for her. That guarantees that our bodyguard can be around your daughter all the time without the risk of embarrassment." "I see…" Masanori spoke thoughtfully. "If you want a male bodyguard, we can arrange that too." Parker informed Masanori. "But as I said, a female one would cause less trouble." Masanori nodded, fully agreeing with Parker. "And which one do you suggest?" he repeated. Parker pressed a button on the intercom that stood on his desk and spoke into it: "Minako, could you please send Haruka Tenoh into my office?" "Yes, Sir!" a female voice quipped. Five minutes later, the door opened, revealing a handsome blonde man to Masanori. "Ummm…" Masanori started, but before he could say more, Parker chuckled and explained: "Don't worry, Mister Kaioh. Haruka may not look like it, but she's female." "Indeed, I am." Haruka confirmed while she walked over to Masanori and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mister Kaioh." "My pleasure, Miss Tenoh." Masanori replied. Haruka ran one hand through her sandy blonde hair while she sat down, casually putting her right ankle on her left knee. "So, what kind of job do you have for me?" the blonde asked, eyeing Masanori suspiciously. "I want you to protect my daughter. She received a death threat per mail." Haruka nodded thoughtfully. "I see…" She looked at Parker, who nodded. "I guess Haruka will do it." He then said before he dug out a contract and started to fill it out. "Ten thousand yen per week. Haruka will be at your house all day and night, and your daughter won't have a single minute alone. Do you accept this?" Parker spoke while he wrote. "Yes." Masanori replied, signing the contract. "Great. Haruka will come with you right now." Parker replied. Haruka rose from her chair, smiling at Masanori, and turned to look at Peter once more. "See you, Peter." "Take care." Parker replied. Haruka nodded and left the office with Masanori._

"I hope Michiru won't act all bitchy again." Masanori sighed while he drove his car to the mansion. Haruka just shrugged. "I'll be able to handle her." Masanori nodded, smiling, and brought the car to a halt in front of the house. "Let's get inside and introduce you to my daughter." He then said.


	2. Introduction And An Argument

Chapter 1: Introduction And An Argument  
  
"Michiru! I'm back !" Masanori called out while he walked into the house, followed by a gaping Haruka. The blonde's eyes went wide when Michiru came running down the stairs. "Dear God." Haruka thought to herself. "If Peter would've told me how beautiful she is, I would've declined that job." "Hi dad." Michiru now spoke, eyeing Haruka suspiciously. "Who's that?" "That's Haruka Tenoh. Your." Masanori pulled his head between his shoulders, already fearing his daughter's wrath, before he said the next word: ".bodyguard." "What do you mean, my bodyguard?" Michiru shrieked, causing both Haruka and Masanori to flinch. "I said I don't want a bodyguard!" the aqua haired girl now continued. Masanori turned to look at Haruka for a second. "Haruka, could you leave the room for a second?" Haruka just nodded, shot one last glance at Michiru and left. As soon as the blonde bodyguard had closed the door behind her, Masanori turned to look at Michiru again. "You will accept the bodyguard I chose for you." He spoke, his voice stern. "And if you cause any trouble to Haruka, she'll tell me, and you'll have to put up with my rage! So behave! And no discussion anymore!" Michiru sighed; she knew that she couldn't do anything when her father was in this mood. "Okay, dad." She finally spoke, silently vowing to make Harukas duties as hard as possible for the blonde. "Good." Masanori now spoke. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Haruka, you can come back in." Haruka casually strolled back in the room, her hands in her pockets. This caused her jacket to slide back, and both Michiru and Masanori gaped at the shoulder halter which contained a rather big gun. "Is this really necessary?" Michiru asked, pointing to the revolver. "Yes." Haruka replied, leaning against the wall. Michiru just sighed and shrugged. "Good, if you think so. Come on, I'll show you were you can stay." Haruka just nodded, and the two of them walked off. "This room is a total catastrophe." Haruka stated, earning an angered glance from Michiru. "What do you mean, it's a catastrophe?" the violinist asked, causing Haruka to smirk at her. "What I mean with it is that there's no proper place to duck." Michiru just stared at her, and Haruka let out a heavy sigh. "If the one who sent you those threat gets the idea that he should fire into your room, there's no furniture to duck behind." "Oh." Michiru replied intelligently. Haruka just nodded and walked over to the cupboard. Michirus eyes went wide when the blonde leaned against it and started to shove it into the middle of the room. "What are you doing?" the violinist cried out. "Putting up a coverage." Haruka replied, panting; the cupboard was pretty heavy. Michiru stared at the bodyguard in horror. "And now you move my cupboard around without asking me?" she finally cried out. Haruka stopped moving the cupboard, straightened up and glared at Michiru. "Yes, I do move your cupboard around without asking! I am your bodyguard, and you'll have to accept my decisions and actions if you want to be safe!" the blonde snapped, much to Michirus shock. The shock, however, faded quickly, and Michiru snapped back: "Who do you think you are that you dare talking to me in such an unfriendly way?! Remember that I am your boss, and not the other way round!" "You are so not my boss!" Haruka barked. "If anyone, your father is my boss! And you can't order me around! I am your bodyguard, for heaven's sake, and not your slave!" Michiru just snorted before she pointed to the door and spoke: "Out." Haruka opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again, turned around on her heels and stomped out of the room. She slammed the door behind her, causing Michiru to flinch. The aqua haired girl sighed and just wanted to move the cupboard back to it's original place when the shot rang, the bullet hitting the side of the cupboard. Haruka just wanted to walk down the hallway and tell Masanori that she couldn't be Michirus bodyguard when she heard the shot and Michirus shocked scream coming from her room. "Oh shit!" Haruka called out, spun around and ran back to the room of the violinist. She kicked the door open, quickly scanned the room, found out that only Michiru was in it and started off, running towards the shocked and frozen Michiru. "Michiru, get down!" the blonde yelled during her run. When Michiru didn't react, Haruka jumped, throwing herself towards the aqua haired girl. Both fell to the ground when Haruka tackled the smaller woman, Michiru letting out another scream. "Stay down!" Haruka shouted, while another shot hit the cupboard. Haruka pulled her head down, her face so close to Michirus that their lips almost touched. Finally, the shots stopped, and Haruka dared to look up again. She peeked over to the window, not able to see anyone, and decided that the situation was save now. Looking down again, the blonde found herself eye to eye with Michiru, who now blushed. "Umm.thanks." The violinist finally spoke. Haruka just nodded and came to her feet, helping Michiru up afterwards. There was an awkward silence, until Michiru finally spoke: "So, where do you want that cupboard.?" 


	3. Concert

Chapter 2: Concert 

After Haruka had readjusted the cupboard in Michirus room, the aqua haired violinist was pretty pissed off. "You put it in front of the window! It's all dark now!" "What do you prefer?" Haruka replied, her voice showing her anger clearly. "Turning on the lights in your room, and live, or put the cupboard away from the window and die?" Michiru gulped at that and decided that it would be better to shut up. For now. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Michiru spoke up again. "Haruka, I'm giving a concert tonight. Do you think I should cancel it?" Haruka looked at her surprised; she would've expected the violinist to say something like "I'll play, no matter what". "No…" the bodyguard now slowly spoke, "I don't think that it'll be necessary to cancel the concert. I'll make sure that every guest who comes to listen has to go through a personal search, and if we find weapons, the owners won't be allowed to enter." Michiru nodded, satisfied with this decision. "And where will you be?" she then asked. Haruka gave her a little, somehow sexy smirk. "Well…since your piano player won't have time tonight, I'll take his part." Michiru gaped at her bodyguard. "You can play the piano?" she then asked, surprise in her voice. Haruka nodded, her smirk turning into an even sexier grin. "Yep, in fact I can." "Prove it." Michiru replied, a mischief glint in her eyes. Haruka shrugged and walked out of the room, followed by Michiru, who now led her to the music room. Haruka immediately sat down at the piano, cracked her knuckled and then started to play "For Elise", a pretty difficult song. Michiru, who had been leaning against the doorframe with a skeptical look before the blonde had started to play, couldn't believe what she heard. Harukas fingers danced over the keys of the piano, hitting the right ones every time and not making a single mistake throughout the whole song. Finally, the blonde was done, turned around on the chair and looked at Michiru. "That was wonderful." The aqua haired woman whispered, honest approve in her eyes. "Thanks." Haruka answered, blushing a little. "I guess that means that you'll accept me as your pianist?" Michiru nodded, smiling at her bodyguard for the first time. 

One by one, the people who wanted to listen to Michirus concert had to go through the personal search, much to the dismay of most of them. Finally, the procedure was finished, and everyone was allowed to take a seat in the audience hall. "We didn't find any weapons." Haruka whispered to Michiru while they walked from the backstage area on stage. "Good." Michiru whispered back. "Do you think that the death threat was a hoax?" she then asked. Haruka shrugged. "I don't know. We have to find out." Michiru sighed. "That's a little dangerous, don't you think?" Haruka shrugged and replied: "Well, I'm here to protect you. That's my job. Protect the client, no matter the cost." "No matter the cost?" Michiru repeated, stopped walking and frowned at Haruka, who nodded. "Does that mean that you have to take the risk of getting hurt or even killed when you protect someone?" Haruka nodded again, and Michiru shivered. "Now that wouldn't be a job for me." Haruka chuckled and pointed towards the curtain. "Let's get on stage, shall we?" she then spoke. Michiru nodded, and the two of them walked out, to be greeted with frantic applause.

The concert passed by without any incidents, much to Haruka and Michiru's relief. Haruka accompanied Michirus playing, and the guests were practically roaring with applause and praise, giving both of them standing ovations. Masanori sat in the first row, smiling up at his daughter, but feeling sorry for Haruka the next moment. He knew that Michiru usually didn't care about her pianists; she got all the praise while the men who accompanied her left the stage unnoticed. So, it was a huge surprise for Masanori when Michiru suddenly turned around, walked over to the piano, took Harukas hand and led her forward until both of them stood in the middle of the stage, where Michiru had been standing during the concert. "Applause for my great pianist, Haruka Tenoh, please!" Michiru now spoke into the microphone, before she stepped aside and smiled at Haruka, who blushed heavily. Masanori, on the other hand, nearly fell of his chair. The crowd was still applauding, when a silver glint in one of the lounges caught Harukas eye. Looking up, the blonde saw a dark haired, tall man – who now carefully aimed a gun at Michiru. 


	4. Growing Fear

Author's Note: Hey peeps! J This will be the last update for one week, because….*drum roll* I'm going to Italy for a week ^_^ Expect me back on Monday 12th! Chapter 3: Growing Fear 

Haruka barely had time to react, but her trained reflexes allowed her to save Michiru in time. The man in the lounge fired, and Haruka turned, jumped and tackled Michiru, pulling her to the ground with her – again. Michiru let out a desperate Ooff sound when the much taller and heavier Haruka landed on top of her, but she fell silent when the shot rang and hit the floor of the stage. Several shocked screams emerged from the audience, and Masanori jumped up. "Everyone, stay down!" Haruka now yelled while she came to her feet and pulled her gun out of it's halter. She aimed it at the man who had fired, but he turned out to be slower and shot once more. The bullet grazed Harukas right upper arm, causing her to let out a yelp, before she fired, too. The man quickly ducked, and the bullet missed him, much to the blondes dismay. Then, the attacker fled, leaving the bleeding Haruka and a shocked Michiru behind. Haruka sighed and put the gun back into the halter before a stinging pain in her arm reminded her of the wound the bullet had inflicted on her. And now, Michiru also saw the blood that stained her bodyguard's shirt. "Haruka, you're hurt!" she cried out while she came to her feet and ran over to the blonde. "It's not bad." Haruka replied, not noticing how Masanori gaped at his daughter. It was the first time that she cared for someone else than herself. 

"There, all done." Michiru spoke while she sat back to admire the bandage she had wrapped around Harukas arm. "Thanks." Haruka replied, flashing one of her all-too-sexy smiles at the blushing Michiru. "You're welcome. I'm glad that you weren't hurt worse, Haruka." The violinist then spoke, her cheeks turning to an ever darker nuance of red. Haruka shrugged. "You shouldn't be worried about me." She then said. "I have to protect you, no matter what." "But I don't want you to end up in hospital just because of me." Michiru replied, looking down on the floor. Her eyes came up when Haruka gently patted the back of her hand. "Don't worry. I was never hurt badly during one of my jobs, and I don't think that it will happen this time." "So you never got badly hurt…but you did get hurt?" Michiru asked, frowning. Haruka nodded and, much to Michirus shock, started to pull her shirt out of her trousers. "What are you doing?" the violinist cried out. Haruka looked at her oddly before she pointed to the thin, almost three centimeters long scar that was right next to her navel. "I just want to show you this. What do you think I'm doing?" "Nothing." Michiru quickly replied, her cheeks turning pink once more. For one second she had thought that Haruka…oh, Michiru, stop this! The aqua haired woman scolded herself. Both women were jerked out of their thoughts when the door opened and Masanori poked his head in. "Hi Haruka, hi Michiru…Haruka, what are you doing??" Haruka groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone think that I'm doing something perverted?" she then spoke while she stuffed her shirt back in. Both Michiru and Masanori grinned and shrugged, causing Haruka to roll her eyes again. "It's obvious that you two are father and daughter." She then informed them. Both Michiru and Masanori chuckled before Masanori informed his daughter and her bodyguard: "Dinner will be ready soon." Haruka and Michiru nodded, and Masanori left again. Michiru let out a heavy sigh and came to her feet, a slightly uncomfortable expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" Haruka finally dared to ask, earning a little glance from the violinist. "Well…" Michiru sighed again, "I guess I'm…now I'm really scared. There's some maniac who's tried to kill me…twice." "Hey." Haruka put a gentle hand on her shoulder, much to the aqua haired girl's surprise. "It's perfectly normal to be scared now, Michiru. In fact, I would be pretty worried if you weren't scared at all." Michiru let out _another sigh and sat down again. "But, Haruka…you never seem to be scared. No matter what happens around you, you always stay cool and react fast and correct." Haruka shrugged and replied: "Training." If she now would've told Michiru that she was scared, too, but just didn't show it, the atmosphere of trust would have increased. But thanks to the blonde's blunt answer, Michiru got a little angered at her bodyguard's arrogant behavior and immediately returned to her snobby behavior. "Well then, if you are trained so well, make sure that something like that", she poked the spot where Harukas arm had been gazed by the bullet, causing the blonde to yelp out in pain and surprise, "doesn't happen again. I don't think that my father wants to pay for two bodyguards." After saying the last word, Michiru turned around and left the room, leaving Haruka fuming._


	5. One Of Them

Chapter 4: One Of Them 

"She's a snobby little bitch who doesn't give a damn about anything than herself." Haruka growled into the phone, earning a little chuckle from Peter. "Oh come on, Haruka. Remember, you are not supposed to like her. You are supposed to protect her." Haruka just sighed and replied: "But how can I protect her when she won't let me?" "Make her." Peter replied, as cool as the night is dark. "Ha ha." Haruka countered before she sighed and finally said her goodbye. She hung up the phone just when the door opened and Michiru walked in, the violinist not bothering to waste a single look at her bodyguard. Haruka shot her an angered look before she followed her into the dinner room, where Masanori was already waiting. Of course the elderly man felt the tension between his daughter and her bodyguard and had to stifle a sigh. "I hope you like what my cook prepared." He then spoke, looking at Haruka. The blonde gave him a smile and nodded before she sat down, next to Michiru. "Do you have to sit so close to me?" the violinist mumbled, earning an angered glare. "Yes. If somebody tries to attack you, I need to be close to you." Haruka replied, in her mind already strangling the snobby girl. Michiru didn't bother to answer, but picked up her fork and started to eat. Or, at least, she tried to start. All of a sudden, a weird stench reached Harukas nostrils, and with a move as fast as lightning, her hand shot forward and grabbed Michirus hand, holding it in mid-air. "What the…" Michiru shrieked, but she fell silent when Haruka grabbed the plate with the other hand and held it under her face. "Smell." The blonde commanded. "Huh?" Michiru replied intelligently before the terrible stench struck her. "Eww, yuck! What's that?" the aqua haired girl cried out, shoving the plate away from her. "Poison." Haruka replied before she sniffed again. "Well, seems like your cook made a mistake." She then said. Masanori and Michiru gaped at her. "You think it was the cook?" Masanori finally cried out, and Haruka nodded. "But he didn't think about a pretty important factor." She then spoke. "When the poison he used comes in touch with curry, it develops this terrible smell. If he hadn't used curry, no one would have noticed." Slowly, the blonde rose from her chair. "I suggest you call the police and have your cook arrested, before…" A sharp clicking sound behind her, followed by something hard, cold pressing against her neck made the blonde shut up. "He has a gun!" Michiru screamed, and behind Haruka the cook laughed. 

"Some bodyguard you are." The man taunted, pressing the gun harder against Harukas neck. "And what are you going to do now?" Haruka gritted her teeth while Masanori and Michiru sat on their chairs, both paralyzed with fear. "You want to know what I'm going to do?" Haruka now asked, earning a chuckle from the cook. All of a sudden, the blonde fell to one knee, to fast for the man to react, and swept him off his feet by performing a fast roundhouse kick. The cook yelped in surprise when he crash landed on his butt, his finger pulled the trigger, the shot rang and hit the ceiling. "Both get down!" Haruka yelled at Michiru and Masanori while she dove forward, her right knee nailing the cooks hand to the floor while her hands grabbed his collar. "Let go of the gun!" the blonde screamed at the cook. _"Now!" She heard the clattering sound of the gun falling to the ground and shouted: "Michiru, get it!" Michiru quickly obeyed her without thinking long about it, and reached out to took the gun. The cooks hand closed around her wrist, and the violinist cried out in fear. Her eyes went wide when Haruka punched the mans face, causing him to let go of Michiru again. "Ow! Why you little…" he cursed, only to receive another punch. Haruka quickly rolled him on his stomach, holding him down with one hand while she produced a pair of handcuffs from her jacket with the other. The blonde quickly chained the mans hands behind his back and finally stood up, panting. She grabbed the cooks collar and pulled him to his feet, shoving him face first against the wall. "Call the police." The bodyguard spoke. Masanori nodded and ran off while Haruka closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her breath. "Are you alright?" Michiru softly asked. Haruka nodded, slamming the cooks face against the wall when he tried to get out of her grip. "I'm fine, don't worry." She then spoke. Masanori came running back in, huffing and puffing. "Police will be here soon." He spoke. Haruka nodded again, and finally let go of the cook. She pulled her gun, pressing it against his back. "Be nice and still, and I won't harm you." She snarled. Michiru looked at the blonde, a dreamy look in her eyes. __"I never thought Haruka could be that sexy…" the violinist thought to herself, smiling a little. "I never thought you could be one of the people who want to kill my daughter!" Masanori now yelled at the cook, causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts. The cook just laughed before he glared at Michiru. "We'll get you!" he yelled at her, causing the aqua haired girl to flinch. "We are way too many for your bodyguard to handle! You are __going to die!" _


	6. A Father's Love

Chapter 5: A Father's Love

After police had come and had taken the cook with them, Michiru made up an excuse and vanished into her room. Haruka and Masanori exchanged a worried glance before Haruka hurried after the aqua haired woman. The blonde softly knocked the door, waiting for an answer. "Yes?" Michirus voice finally came, sounding slightly muffled. Haruka frowned and spoke: "Michiru, it's me. Can I come in?" Silence. Haruka waited…and waited…and waited some more. Finally, the violinist's voice came again. "If you want to…" Haruka smiled a little before she opened the door and peeked in. Michiru laid on the bed, her face buried in the pillows. "Hey. You alright?" the blonde asked while she walked closer to the bed. Michiru sat up, and her red eyes clearly showed that she had been crying. "Well, if you ask like that, no, I'm not." She snapped, causing Haruka to give her an offended glance. "Care to tell me why?" the bodyguard finally asked, trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice, and, luckily, succeeding in that. "Well, maybe because a whole bunch of people seems to be after me!" Michiru cried out, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "And I don't even know why! They want to kill me, and I don't know what I did to deserve this!" Haruka just stared at that sudden outburst before she regained her sense and hurried over to the aqua haired girl, gently putting one arm around her. "Don't worry, Michiru. Just because some sickos are after you, you don't have to worry. After all, you have one of Tokyo's best bodyguards at your side." The last sentence was accompanied by a wink of the blonde, and much to her surprise, Michiru smiled a little. "Good thing you aren't vain." The violinist then teased her bodyguard. Haruka huffed and threw her hair back. "Vain? Me? Never. Someone who is as handsome, sexy and adorable as me can't be vain. No way." Michiru couldn't help but giggle at that. Haruka gave her a cocky smile. "You know, Michiru, you are much more beautiful when you giggle than when you cry." Michiru blushed heavily at that. "You think I'm beautiful?" she then asked. Haruka gulped, fearing that she had gone too far with that compliment. "Well…yes." She finally admitted. "Thanks." Michiru softly spoke. She let out a small sigh and checked her watch. "Well…time to get moving. I'm supposed to give an interview in one hour." Haruka nodded and rose from the bed, Michiru getting up with her. The aqua haired woman quickly shooed the bodyguard out of the room, since she wanted to change her clothing, and was ready to leave fifteen minutes later. "Dad, Haruka and I are leaving for the interview with the Tokyo Times." Michiru informed her father. Masanori smiled at her. "I will come along, too. I have nothing better to do." "Hmph!" Michiru produced a weird sound of the last remark of her dad and threw her hair back while both Haruka and Masanori sighed, shook their heads and finally followed Michiru outside the house.

"Michiru, you should wait for me!" the blonde called out while the violinist already hurried down the stairs, just about to cross the street. Masanori walked by Haruka, who sighed. "Great. I'm the bodyguard…and I'm the last one who is close to her. If Peter sees this, I'm fired." Looking up, the blonde heard the sound of a revving engine in the distance. And all of a sudden, a black car shot out of one of the side alleys, directly towards Michiru – who stood in the middle of the street, paralyzed with fear.

_"Michiru! Get back on the side walk!" Haruka screamed while she started running, deep inside already knowing that she would never make it in time. A few meters in front of her, Masanori started to run, too. "MICHIRU!" Haruka screamed again. That was when Masanori reached his daughter and pushed her from the street with all his strength. He didn't make it anymore. The car hit him at full speed, causing him to fall to the ground after a short fly through the air. "Daddy! NO!" Michiru screamed, along with Haruka, who also yelled: "Masanori! NO!" Both women hurried over to the lifeless form of Michirus father, while the driver who had run him over sped away. _

"Daddy…" Michiru whispered while she knelt down next to her father – who was obviously dying. "Michiru." The elderly man whispered, smiling up at his daughter while blood ran from his mouth. His eyes wandered until they landed on Haruka. "Take care of my daughter." He ordered, his voice already growing weaker. Haruka just nodded, fearing that she would start to cry if she opened her mouth. Masanori smiled at the bodyguard before he returned his attention to his daughter. "I love you. Stay strong." He whispered. "Daddy." Michiru cried. "Daddy, no…" She couldn't help her father anymore. When his soul left, the aqua haired girl collapsed on top of him, crying. 


	7. Seeking Comfort

Chapter 6: Seeking Comfort  
  
Haruka stood in the room she had been sleeping in during her job of protecting Michiru, staring out of the window. Masanori was dead since two hours now; as soon as the police had finished questioning Michiru about the murder, the aqua haired girl had vanished into her room and had refused to come out again. Haruka let out a sigh and leaned her head against the cold glass of the window. "My fault." She thought to herself, sighing once more. "It's my fault that he died. If I only would have been faster." The blonde bodyguard jerked out of her thoughts when someone knocked her door. Slowly walking over, Haruka opened, only to find herself face to face with Michiru. Before the aqua haired girl could say anything, the blonde already spoke. "Listen, Michiru, I understand it if you want to fire me now. I." "No." Michiru interrupted her, her voice hoarse from crying. "No, I don't want to fire you. I just." Her voice cracked, and a sob shook her body. Haruka, who always felt helpless when someone cried, gave her an unsure look. Her expression turned into pure surprise when Michiru suddenly stepped forward, leaned against her and buried her face in the taller woman's chest. The violinist started to cry heavily, and after a few moments of hesitation, Haruka slowly put her arms around the smaller girl. "Oh God." Michiru sobbed while Haruka held her. "Oh God.how am I supposed to carry on without him? He was always there for me, even when I acted mean towards him.I don't know what to do." Haruka, who didn't know what to say, just held the crying girl tight. As soon as Michiru had stopped crying, Haruka wanted to let go of her again - she felt pretty uncomfortable - but Michiru held on to her as if her life depended on it. "Hold me." The violinist whispered, for the first time showing something else than her snobby and bitchy self. "Please." Haruka nodded and put her arms around the smaller woman again. Michiru leaned her head against the bodyguard's chest, closing her eyes. The strong, but pleasing smell of Old Spice reached her nostrils, and that reminded her of her father, who had been using this cologne too. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and she closed them in a vain attempt to hold them back. "Don't be ashamed to cry." Haruka now spoke. "Just let it all out." Michiru gave in to the gentle voice of her bodyguard, her tears soaking the blonde's shirt once more. Finally, the aqua haired girl became calm enough to let go of her bodyguard. "Sorry about that." She softly spoke. "Don't be." Haruka replied, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Michiru gave her a shy smile. "That's a nice cologne you use." She softly spoke. Haruka raised her eyebrows in surprise, but didn't say anything. Instead, she motioned towards the phone. "I have to call Peter and inform about.what happened." The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "He'll probably order me back and send you another body." Haruka never finished her sentence. "No!" Michiru interrupted her. "I don't want another bodyguard." She added when she saw Harukas surprised look. "I want you, Haruka." The blonde gulped at that before she scolded herself: "She didn't mean it like that! Pervert!" "Well.I'm honored. But I still have to call Peter." Michiru nodded, and Haruka walked over to the phone. She quickly dialed the number of her boss, but much to her surprise, no one answered. Not even Minako, Peters bubbly secretary. "Weird." Haruka mumbled while she hung up the phone again and turned back to look at Michiru. "Seems like no one's there. I'll try again later." Michiru nodded before she gave her bodyguard a pleading look. "Haruka.I.I have a strange question." Haruka raised one eyebrow and nodded to encourage Michiru. "If.if you would have been fast enough to reach me before Dad.would you have risked your life to save me?" Haruka let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the couch. "That's my job, Michiru." Michiru sat down next to her. "Yeah, I know that. But.why do you have such a dangerous job? You could die any day!" Haruka glared at her. "Why do you want to know that anyway?" the bodyguard now snapped. "I don't think that it's any of your business!" Michiru flinched at the harsh tone of her bodyguards voice. "Haruka, what." "Just let it be!" Haruka snapped and jumped up. Before Michiru could say anymore, the blonde had stormed out of the living room and vanished into her own, the slam of the door echoing through the whole house. Michiru was left behind on the couch, totally confused. What had she done wrong now? 


	8. Getting Closer

Chapter 7: Getting Closer

Michiru still sat in the living room, wondering what had upset Haruka so much, when the blonde came walking back in, her head hung low in shame. Michiru gave her a curious look when the bodyguards head came up, and Haruka mumbled: "Sorry about that outburst before." Michiru raised one eyebrow while she spoke: "It's okay, Haruka. But…care to inform me what got you so angered about my question?" Haruka let out a heavy sigh while she sat down next to the violinist. "Well…the reason why I'm a bodyguard…is…" she stopped talking and stared at her hands. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Michiru softly spoke. Haruka let out another sigh and replied: "No. You deserve to know." Staring down to the floor, Haruka softly spoke: "I became a bodyguard five years ago because…I hoped that I would die during one of the jobs." 

"What?" Michiru whispered. "But Haruka…why?" Haruka looked at her, an old, deep sadness in her eyes. "I was eighteen when I decided to become a bodyguard. The day before I went to Peter's office, I had told my parents that I'm gay…and they kicked me out." The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "And to make it all worse, my girlfriend had broken up with me two hours before I had to leave my home. I just had enough of it all…and so I hoped that I would die during protecting someone." She sighed again. "That's why I overreacted before. I'm sorry." "Don't be." Michiru replied, reaching out and gently taking her bodyguards hand. "But Haruka…do you still wish to die?" she gently asked. Haruka shook her head. "No." "Then why are you still a bodyguard?" Michiru asked, frowning. Haruka gave her a weak smile. "Because that's the only thing I'm really good at." She explained. Michiru smiled back before her expression grew sad again. "You know…now that my father died…I'm alone." She softly spoke. Haruka gently squeezed her hand and waited for her to talk on. "My mother died when I was born…and I'm an only child." Michiru sighed. "I don't have any family." All of a sudden, her eyes lit up, and she looked at Haruka. "Except…" "Except what?" Haruka asked, frowning. "You quit your job at Peter's office and become my constant, personal bodyguard." Michiru suggested. Harukas eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, causing Michiru to giggle. "What's with the shocked face?" "Are you sure you want that?"  Haruka asked, doubt in her voice. "I thought you don't like me!" Michiru blushed and looked down on her feet. "Well…honestly, I didn't like you at first. But…well…now I do like you." Haruka smiled at her before she spoke: "Well, if you really want this…I guess I can quit my contract with Peter and be your private bodyguard. But hey, I'm not cheap!" Michiru grinned at her. "Never said you are." Haruka chuckled and nodded. "True. Good…if you really really really want that, I'll drive over to the agency and fix things with Peter." Michiru nodded before she asked: "Can I come with you? I don't…want to stay here alone." "Of course you can come with me." Haruka replied good-natured. "Get ready then, so we can leave soon." Michiru nodded and hurried out of the room, into the bathroom. 

Haruka drover her silver metallic Audi TT Roadster (A/N: My car!! :D) down the street, with Michiru in the passenger's seat, over to the district where Peter had his agency. Both women were silent; Michiru was listening to the radio where Shakira was singing her lungs out, and Haruka had to concentrate on the street. Finally, the two of them reached the agency; Haruka parked her car, and they climbed out of it. Michiru saw with slight amusement how Haruka quickly checked the surroundings, to make sure that no one threatened the violinist, before the two women made their way over to the building Peter had his office in.

"No one here." Haruka mumbled, angered. "Where is he? He can't screw Minako _that long!" "Minako?" Michiru repeated, frowning. "His secretary." Haruka explained while she slowly opened the door to Peter's office. The room was empty, and Haruka sighed in dismay. "Great. Oh well, maybe he left a note." She walked over to the desk, and her eyes fell on a thick book that laid on the middle of it. It looked  a lot like a photo album; curiosity took the better of Haruka, and she read what stood on the binder. "Tokyo League Of Heterosexual Decency." She read out loud. Frowning, Michiru appeared behind her. "What's that supposed to be?" she asked. Haruka shrugged while she opened the album. On the first page, the same words stood again, with a list of names. Almost all  of them were slashed through; all but one. Haruka felt a cold shiver running down her spine when she read the name that was last in the listing: Michiru Kaioh. _


	9. Revelations

Chapter 8: Revelations

„What's this?" Michiru asked while she walked closer to the desk where Haruka still stood, looking at the album she had found. "Michiru…there's something I need to ask." The blonde finally spoke, looking at the smaller woman. "Yes…?" Michiru replied, frowning. "Are you gay?" Haruka asked bluntly, earning a surprised look from Michiru. "Well…yes. But why…" "We have to get out of here. Now." Haruka interrupted her, grabbing the album in the process. "But Haruka!" Michiru protested. "Why…" Before she could finish her sentence, the blonde had roughly taken her arm and pulled her out of the office. "Haruka!" Michiru protested. „Don't be so rude! You are ripping my arm off!" Haruka didn't react to the aqua haired girls complaints, but pulled her down the stairs and over to her car. "Get in. Fast!" The tone of Harukas voice was so urgent and hectic that Michiru automatically obeyed her and climbed into the car. Haruka quickly started and drove off, back home to the Kaioh mansion. "Now, care to tell me about that ruckus?" Michiru finally spoke up while Haruka parked her car in front of the huge house. The blonde sighed and leaned back in the driver's seat before she tossed the album  to Michiru, who caught it with a surprised yelp. Glaring at Haruka, the violinist opened the album and read what stood inside. "Tokyo League Of Heterosexual Decency…what's that supposed to be?" she wondered out loud while she went through the list of names, spotting her own one. All of a sudden, she went pale. "What is it?" Haruka asked, worried. "That name…Yokito Hatashi…" Michiru whispered, her eyes widening. Haruka looked at her questioning, and Michiru spoke on. "I knew him. He was a well known gay movie director…and murdered a month ago."

One hour later, Haruka and Michiru sat on the couch, both looking through the album. Much to the two women's horror, they had discovered that it contained various newspaper articles about murders on famous gay people, along with articles on official outings of celebrities. The last one in the album was about Michiru, who had had her coming out on one of her concerts. "I think I get it now." Haruka mumbled while she closed the album. Michiru looked at her questioning, and the blonde spoke on. "The Tokyo League Of Heterosexual Decency…I think that they are a bunch of crazy homophobes who try to kill off homosexual celebrities…maybe because they could be idols for kids or some crap like that, I don't know." The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "And I think that Peter is one of them."

"Peter…?" Michiru repeated, shocked. "But…if he's so homophobic…then why did he…" "Take me in his agency?" Haruka finished the sentence for her, and Michiru nodded. "Because he doesn't know that I'm gay." The blonde explained. "Oh." Michiru replied intelligently. „Well...and what will you do now?" she then asked. "Go to the police and show them this." Haruka replied. "This is too big for me to handle, I'm just a bodyguard. The cops will know what to do." Michiru nodded, showing her agreement. "Let's drive to the police then." She finally spoke. "We should end this as soon as possible." Haruka nodded and rose from the couch. "Come on, let's get moving." She was just about to walk out of the living room when the huge panorama window in the northern wall burst and four men jumped in.

"What the….?!" Haruka cried out, spinning around to face the intruders. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. The men who had entered the house were bodyguards from Peter's Agency, the best male ones he had. One of them made a move towards Michiru, but Haruka realized his intentions fast enough and shouted: "Michiru! Get out of here!" She hadn't finished the sentence when Michiru already sped past her, for some reason upstairs instead of out of the house. (A/N: Don't you just hate it too when the chicks do that in movies like "Scream"? The killer is after them, and the stupid cucumbers run upstairs instead of out of the house! -_-;;;) Haruka rolled her eyes at the somehow stupid decision of her client before she went into fighting stance. "What do you want?" the blonde yelled. "Peter sent us." The tallest of the quartet replied. "We are here to get the album you stole…and to get rid of you, dyke." Haruka clenched her teeth at the insult, as well as her fists. "Well then, to get that album, you will have to get past me first!" she then yelled. As if on cue, the four men attacked her.

Haruka fought long and hard, but in the end, she was overpowered. Although she was a well trained bodyguard, she couldn't stand a chance at four men who were as trained as she and much stronger. Soon, the blonde found herself lying on the floor in a bloody pulp, her whole body aching. "Get the girl." One of the four men now spoke while he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the back of Harukas head. "I'll take care of this carpet licking dyke in the meantime." 

A/N: Yeah, cliffhanger! Don't kill me! Please! I had too much caffeine! So I'll stop now! Bai Bai! (Cloud is dragged off by an angered Haruka and Michiru, who immediately take the unlucky author to the medical center for caffeine addicts…)


	10. Peace...For A While

Chapter 9:  Peace…For A While

The leader bodyguard was just about to pull the trigger and end Harukas life when all of a sudden one of his three colleagues screamed upstairs. One second later, the three men came running downstairs, one of them bleeding heavily from a bullet wound in his shoulder. "She has a gun!"  one of them screamed. The leader looked up, surprise in his eyes, Haruka completely forgotten – at least for the moment. "What do you mean, she has a gun?" he asked, angered. That was when Michiru came hurrying downstairs, the heavy Magnum .45 her father had bought a while ago in her hands. "Get away from her!" the violinist screamed, aiming the gun at the stunned bodyguard who still stood bent over Haruka. "Didn't you hear me?! I said get away from her! And drop that gun!" Slowly, the man started to move backwards, lowering his hands in the process. "Get out!" Michiru hollered at the quartet, her fear clearly shining through her voice. But her grip on the Magnum was steady, and none of the men wanted to risk  a bullet in his body. "Don't think that it's over." The tallest of the bodyguards threatened while he moved towards the front door. "We'll come back, and then we'll make sure that neither you nor your dykish bodyguard survive!" With that, he kicked the door open, and the four men ran out. Michiru lowered the gun, her fear finally overtaking her. Her hands started to shake, and she dropped the revolver to the ground before kneeling down next to Haruka, who laid on the blue carpet motionless. "Haruka…Haruka, answer me." The aqua haired girl whispered, gently running one hand down her bodyguards face. The blonde let out a little moan, her eyelids fluttering. "Mi…Michiru?" she whispered, her voice hoarse, dry blood on her lips. "Yes." Michiru replied, giving her a gentle smile. "We are save, Haruka…they are gone." "You saved…me?" Haruka replied, a weak smile on her face. "Should've been…the other way round." "Don't be silly." Michiru replied while she supported Haruka, helping her to sit up. The blonde let out a pain filled groan, pressing one hand against her beaten stomach area. Her whole body was aching; her lips were swollen and had burst in several places, and her right eye already started to become black. A thin trail of blood had made it's way from Harukas left eyebrow down to the corner of her mouth, and her nose was bleeding. "Oh you poor thing." Michiru gushed while she helped Haruka to get to her feet and led her over to the couch, where the blonde landed with a heavy "THUD". "They beat the shit out of me." Haruka mumbled, obviously angered about that fact. "Hey, it was one against four. No fair." Michiru tried to comfort her, but the blonde just sighed. "I don't care about that. I should've been able to take them down…I was trained for situations like that!" Haruka raged, obviously already feeling a lot better. "Yeah, but they were trained, too." Michiru replied, trying to calm her bodyguard down with logical arguments. Haruka just let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, leaning back into the couch. "Stay here." Michiru suddenly ordered. "I'll get some alcohol and bandages, your wounds need treatment." Haruka just nodded, and Michiru left the living room. She hurried over into the bathroom, opened the small cupboard that was attached to the wall there and produced a pack of bandages as well as a bottle of medic alcohol from it. When she returned into the living room, her eyes fell on Haruka, who was just trying to take her jeans off. "What are you doing?" the aqua haired girl cried out at the sight of her bodyguard practically stripping in front of her. Harukas head came up shocked, and she blushed heavily. "My knee is out of jolt, and I wanted to put it back in." she quickly defended herself. "No way you'll do that yourself!" Michiru cried out while hurrying over to the blonde. However, she was too late. Haruka pulled her jeans all the way down, exposing cute Scooby Doo boxers in the process, and with one powerful move, she pressed her kneecap back to where it belonged. Michiru stood shocked for a moment while Haruka threw her head back, gritting her teeth in an attempt to hold back a scream, the veins in her neck standing out like cables. She wasn't completely successful; a pain filled moan freed itself from her throat. "Oh, Haruka!" Michiru cried out while sitting down next to her bodyguard. "Why did you do that? You should have gone into a hospital!" Haruka just shook her head, not really able to talk through her still gritted teeth. She let out her breath with a hissing noise and finally opened her eyes again, looking at the violinist with pain filled eyes. Michiru shook her head once more. "Haruka, you don't have to show your macho side off here." Haruka let out a snort and replied: "I'm not a macho at all." Michiru saved her breath and started attending to the blondes wounds. She cleaned the abrasion over Harukas left eyebrow, then went down to Harukas cheeks and nose. Finally, the aqua haired girl sat back, satisfied. "There, all done." She spoke. Her eyes fell on the swollen knee of her bodyguard and she sighed once more. "I'll get you some a cold bandage for your knee. Don't even think about walking around now!" Haruka nodded in defeat, and Michiru vanished again. The blonde looked after her, a sudden feeling of affection welling up inside her. _"What the…?!" the blonde thought to herself, shocked. __"I can't fall in love with her! She's my client!" Haruka closed her eyes when she realized that it was too late. She already _had_ fallen in love with the beautiful violinist. _


	11. Police Trouble

Chapter 10: Police Trouble

"We'll go to the police as soon as you feel better." Michiru spoke, earning a glare from Haruka. "We should go to the police now." The blonde bodyguard replied. "Before they attack us again. The next time they try to kill us, we probably won't be that lucky. They won't be scared of your gun anymore, Michiru, but bring their  own ones." "And? You have a gun, too." Michiru pointed out, obviously in fighting mood. "Yeah. But I'm not bullet proof, and Peter's people will surely wear Kevlar vests. So..." Haruka informed her client. Michiru closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "Okay, you are right. We'll drive to the police now...but Haruka, are you sure that you don't want to see a doctor? You could have a concussion or something like that!" "I'm fine." Haruka replied and added dryly: "When I told my parents that I'm gay, I received a beating worse than the one I had before. And I survived, too." "Your body survived." Michiru replied mysteriously. "But did your ability to love and trust survive, too?" With that, the aqua haired girl left the room, leaving Haruka behind on the couch – wondering what the heck had given Michiru that thought. 

Haruka drove the silver Roadster down the street, into the direction of the police department. Michiru sat on the passenger's seat, staring at the radio annoyed. "How come that the radio always plays Shakira when I turn it on?" she mumbled. Haruka shrugged. "Dunno." (A/N: Because I like Shakira! So there! *drool*) Michiru just sighed and looked out of the window again. Suddenly, Haruka felt the painful gripe of her client on her upper arm, and she yelped: "Be gentle! What the heck....?" "Look!" Michiru breathed, and Haruka glanced to the right. A white car was pulling up to them; the man who drove it was one of the guys who had attacked Haruka and Michiru in Michirus house. 

"F*ck!" Haruka cursed, stepping on the gas pedal harder. Her Roadster started to speed up, but the white Mazda 626 of the bodyguards held their speed and stayed next to them. "Michiru, are you wearing your seatbelt?" Haruka asked, and Michiru nodded. "Good. Hold on to the armature board." Before Michiru could ask why, Haruka already stepped the gas pedal so hard that it hit the floor of the car. The engine of the Roadster howled, two hundred horse powers of pure strength, all of them mobilised at once. The car shot forward, and when the Mazda accelerated, too, Haruka suddenly pulled the handbrake as hard as she could while she went from the gas in the same second. The Roadster's tires screeched as it performed a U-Turn, the screeching noise accompanied by Michirus shocked screaming. Before the car had even finished the turn completely, Haruka already stepped on  the gas again, releasing the handbrake. The Roadster shot forward, into one of the countless side-alleys of Tokyo, and the white Mazda only could drive on. 

Haruka parked her car in front of the police department, and both women climbed out. After a quick look around, the blonde was sure that no one was around who could do any harm to Michiru or her, and she kept decking the violinist with her body while they walked up the stairs that led to the police' main entrance. "Enter." Haruka whispered, and Michiru pushed the door open, quickly hurrying inside. Haruka followed her, kicking the door close as soon as she was inside. "Okay. Here we should be safe. Do you have the album?" Michiru nodded, showing the thick leather book to her bodyguard. "Good. Let's find a police officer who can help us." The two women passed the reception, where a handsome blonde police woman was flirting with another girl, a beautiful brunette. Haruka eyed the two women grinning, and when the female officer looked at her, the blonde winked. The office winked back, and Haruka chuckled. "The blockheads from the Tokyo League of Blablabla should see that." She then whispered to Michiru, pointing over to the two flirting women who now exchanged phone numbers. "Can I help you?" a deep voice suddenly asked, causing both Haruka and Michiru to jump. The two women looked at the talker, an elderly cop, and Michiru nodded. "We hope so." she pointed at the album, and when the cop read the title of it, he frowned. "Follow me, please." He then said. Haruka and Michiru nodded, following the man over to the elevator. He pushed the button, and while they waited, he kept looking at Haruka, Michiru and the two flirts at the reception, muttering something under his breath. Finally, the elevator arrived, and the man shooed both Haruka and Michiru in. He pushed the button for the highest level, and that was when an uneasy feeling started to creep up in Harukas stomach. All of a sudden, the blonde wasn't so sure that informing the police had been a good idea. The elevator came to a stop again, and the man ordered Haruka and Michiru to walk out. They did what he said, and he led them over to the police commander's office. When Haruka opened the door, she found herself staring at the police commander, two more cops – and at Peter Parker, who grinned at her in a jeering way. _"A trap."_ Haruka realised, shock flooding over her. All of a sudden, she twirled around and pushed the cop who had taken Michiru and her here down to the ground. "Michiru, run!" The blonde yelled, and Michiru did as she had been told and started off. Haruka was just about to follow her when one of the two cops she had seen before tackled her, causing her to fall. She felt something hard crashing against her head, and then darkness engulfed her. 


	12. Haruka Captured

Chapter 11: Haruka Captured

Michiru ran down the hallway, over to the elevator. She hammered the button desperately, hoping that the door would open up soon, while she had to see how one of the cops knocked Haruka unconscious with his baton. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out. That was when the elevator arrived, and the doors opened. Michiru quickly rushed in, immediately pressing the button which made the doors close again – just in time before the other cop reached her. Closing her eyes, Michiru leaned against the wall while the elevator made it's way downwards. Finally, she reached the ground floor, and when she walked out, her eyes fell on the cop who was chasing her running down the stairs. Michiru let out a curse that would have shocked anyone who knew her and started to run again, clutching the album tightly. "STOP!" the cop who chased her yelled. The blonde officer who still was busy flirting with the brunette turned around in surprise, just in time to see something aqua haired speeding towards her. And then, Michiru crashed into the poor woman, both of them falling to the ground. "Oooff!" the blonde cop panted, while Michiru laid on top of her, shocked. "Get of her!" the brunette cried out, grabbing Michirus collar. "Hold her down!" the approaching chasing cop shouted, gesturing wildly. "Why?" the blonde female cop replied, sitting up and rubbing her head. Her eyes fell on the album, and she read the title. "Tokyo League of Heterosexual Decency?" the cop cried out. Michiru read her name tag – "Officer van Dyk" (A/N: Sorry! I couldn't resist! ^_~) "Are you one of them?" the woman now barked. Meanwhile, the cop had reached Michiru and grabbed her arm. "You are arrested." He informed her, grinning. "No, I'm not one of them!" Michiru shouted at the stunned female officer. "He is!" with that, she pointed at the cop who still held her. "Shut it!" the cop bellowed, already pulling Michiru away. All of a sudden, van Dyk lashed out and punched the cop, knocking him unconscious. Michirus eyes and the ones of the brunette went wide while van Dyk rubbed her knuckles, pulling a face. "That dude has a hard jaw." She looked at Michiru. "I suggest you get moving, before he wakes up again." Michiru nodded and smiled at the cop. "Thank you for your help. Have fun, you two." She ran off, leaving van Dyk and the nameless brunette (A/N: She does have a name, but I don't know if she wants me to tell ^_^) behind, stunned.

Peter Parker stood in the small cellar room of his house, looking down at the unconscious Haruka. The blonde sat with her back against some metal pipes, her wrists handcuffed behind two of them, practically chaining her to the wall. Her ankles were tied together with a thin piece of wire, tight enough to break the skin and draw blood. "Wake up." Peter now commanded. Haruka didn't react. Sighing, Peter reached down and picked up the bucket that was standing next to his feet. In the next second, ice cold water splashed over the blonde, and she awoke, spluttering and coughing. "Finally." Peter spoke, earning Harukas attention. The blonde realized that she was chained, and fear shone up in her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, desperately trying to keep her voice strong. "None of your business." Peter replied while he pulled a white cloth out of his back pocket. "And now hold still." Haruka tried to turn her head away from him, but thanks to the handcuffs she couldn't do much. Peter forced the piece of clothing between her jaws and tied it's ends together in Harukas neck. "Now that you are awake, gagging you isn't a problem anymore." He then informed his prisoner. "I didn't want to gag you while you're unconscious, you could have suffocated. And there are still some things I want to do with you." He smiled, and Haruka grumbled at him, not being able to talk since he had gagged her. Peters grin widened, and all of a sudden, his foot lashed forward, crashing into Harukas stomach. The blonde gasped in pain, and she would've doubled over if she had had the freedom of movement. "Goddamn dyke!" Peter screamed, kicking her once more. "You fucking, sick dyke, I hope you rot in hell!" Now totally losing it, Peter kicked and kicked down on the helpless Haruka until she hung in the handcuffs motionless, her clothes slowly turning red at various spots. "Stupid dyke." Peter muttered once more, this time not caring if Haruka maybe chocked due to her gag. He kicked the unconscious blonde one more time, satisfied when he heard the crack of a breaking rib, and finally left the room, locking the door behind him. He turned the light off from the hallway, leaving Haruka in complete darkness.


	13. Blackmailed

Chapter 12: Blackmailed

Michiru sat on the bed in the cheap hotel room she had rented, staring off into distance. The album laid next to her, but right now, Michiru didn't really care about it. She was too worried about Haruka to think about something else than her bodyguard. The violinist had no clue where her blonde friend now was; she was sure that Peter would contact her if he still wanted the album. But on the other hand…Haruka had been captured three days ago, and nothing had happened yet. _"What if he just killed her?" Michiru thought to herself, the thought of Haruka dead bothering her more than anything else. The aqua haired woman did a scared jump when her cell phone rang. Quickly, Michiru grabbed the precious object, answering the call. "Hello?" "Hey there, it's Peter." The homophobic man grinned. Michirus fingers clasped around the cell phone in such a tight way that the plastic housing produced some protesting cracking noises. "Where's Haruka? What did you do to her?" the aqua haired woman shouted at Parker. He chuckled in reply. "You think I'll tell you that? Don't worry, she's not dead…yet. But she will die, if you don't do what we tell you." "What do you want?" Michiru asked helpless, knowing that the only thing she could do was to fulfill Peter's wishes. "My album." Peter now replied. "And I want you to stop giving concerts, dyke." Michiru closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke: "Okay. If you promise to let Haruka go." Peter just laughed at her. "You aren't in the position to ask for things, Kaioh. You should be grateful that I didn't kill your blonde friend yet." Michiru squeezed her eyes shut, nearly breaking the cell phone in her anger. "At least let me talk to her." She then begged. There was silence for a few moments, and then Harukas voice came: "Michiru?" "Haruka!" Michiru cried out. "Haruka, are you all right?" The blondes next words shocked Michiru to no end. "Tell him not to hurt me anymore." Haruka whispered, her voice clearly showing that she was crying. "Please, make him stop…" "Shut it!" Peters voice could be heard, followed by a loud thudding noise and a hoarse moan of Haruka. "Stop it!" Michiru yelled into the phone. "Don't hurt her!" "Too late." Peter replied, snickering. "She was at our mercy for three days now, and my bodyguards need a sparing partner who doesn't fight back." "Asshole!" Michiru cursed at him, and his tone grew stern. "Now now, behave yourself. Let's get back to business." Michiru let out a small sigh. "Okay. Do you want to meet me somewhere?" "Yes." Peter replied. "And since I'm in such a good mood today…I'll hand Haruka over to you when you give me the album." Michiru felt relief creeping up inside her; she could get Haruka out of the hell she was in right now. "Agreed. Where and when?" the violinist spoke. "Tonight, at nine o'clock, in the Tokyo City park. Don't try to find us there, we will find you. And if you don't come, Haruka dies." With that, Parker hung up the phone before Michiru could say anything more. _

Peter hung up the phone and tucked it securely back into his pocket before he turned to look at Haruka. The blonde still sat chained to the tubes, her eyes staring down on her legs. Peter knelt down in front of her, grinning, and suddenly his fist shot forward, hitting Harukas right shoulder – were one of the bodyguards had aimed his throwing knife the day before in training. Haruka threw her head back in her neck and let out a painful scream that was muffled by the gag Peter had shoved into her mouth again after her talking to Michiru. Closing her eyes, Haruka hung her head low again, moaning in pain while blood ran down her shoulder, soaking her already bloody shirt. "Stupid dyke." Peter muttered, grabbing Harukas chin and forcing her to look at him. "Training starts in one hour. Better already prepare yourself." He grinned, slapped the blondes face out of pure fun and left.

Michiru stood in the Tokyo City Park, waiting for Peter to arrive, the album under her left arm. It was quarter past nine now, and the violinist was really worried. All of a sudden, a black, unmarked car came driving up towards her, stopping a few meters away. The driver's door opened, and Peter climbed out. "Hello, Miss Kaioh." He greeted her, smiling. "Did you bring what I wanted you to bring?" Michiru held up the album before she asked: "Did you bring Haruka?" Peter made a gesture towards the car, and the back door opened. One of his bodyguards got out, then reached in and pulled Haruka out, holding her in front of him. Michiru gasped at the sight of her friend. Harukas wrists were handcuffed behind her back in such a tight way that the stab wound in her shoulder was torn open and could not clot; her feet were tied together with a piece of wire, and a thick gag between her teeth kept her from screaming or even talking. It was obvious that Haruka had been badly beaten during her imprisonment; her face was swollen, and her clothes were bloodstained. "Oh my God." Michiru whispered. "Haruka…let her go!" the last three words were directed towards Peter, who now looked at the man who held Haruka and nodded. The thug pulled out a nipper, bent down and cut the wire that held Harukas ankles together before he straightened up again and pushed the blonde in the back roughly, causing her to stumble forward a few meters before she fell on her knees. "The album." Peter commanded. Michiru threw it over to him, and he caught it, smiling. "And remember: no more concerts. Oh, and before you get the idea to go to the police again: the Chief Commander is one of us, so don't even try." With that, Peter threw a small silver key over to where Haruka knelt, then got into his car and drove off, along with his bodyguard. Michiru hurried over to the blonde and knelt down next to her, picking the key up in the process. She quickly unlocked the handcuffs, causing Harukas arms to slump forward, then pulled the gag out. Haruka let out a small moan, and she would've fallen forward if it hadn't been for Michiru, who held her tight. "Shht. It'll be alright, Haruka…I'll get you into a hospital, it'll be alright."


	14. Nothing Else Matters

Chapter 13: Nothing Else Matters

Haruka awoke in a dark room, her whole body aching. For a terrible second, she thought that she still was in Peter's hands, until she realized that she was lying in a bed. Turning her head slowly to the right, the blonde saw Michiru laying next to her. "O_o Next to me?!" Harukas eyes went wide when she realized that she and Michiru laid in a huge double bed. And both of them were naked. Slowly looking down, the blonde saw that all the wounds Peter and his men had inflicted on her were bandaged, and the stab in her shoulder apparently had been stitched, since it itched like hell. Next to her, Michiru started to stir and woke up, looking at Haruka. "Hey." The violinist spoke, smiling. "Hey." Haruka whispered back, still feeling a little weak. Michiru sat upright, leaning on one arm for support. "How are you feeling?" she gently asked. "Like somebody used me as a punching bag." Haruka replied, groaning after the last word. "I'm so sorry." Michiru now softly spoke. "If I hadn't ran away like I did…" "…then they would've caught both of us." Haruka interrupted her. "And they would've treated you worse than me, Michiru. Don't blame yourself for anything." Michiru let out a heavy sigh and looked at Haruka once more. "Did they…hurt you in any other way than…with their fists?" she finally asked, her voice clearly showing that she was afraid of a positive answer. Haruka shook her head. "If you ask if they raped me…no. I guess I looked too masculine for them…but they surely would've raped you if they'd caught you." Michiru shuddered. Haruka gave her a weak smile. "Well…seems like we lost." The violinist spoke, earning a glance from her bodyguard. "We lost?" Haruka repeated, frowning. Michiru nodded. "Yes. Peter has the album again…we can't go to the police…and you are too hurt to fight, Haruka." Haruka snorted at that remark. "I've been hurt worse, Michiru. Give me two days of rest, and I'm back to my good old self." Michiru smiled at her friend and patted her head, earning a frown. "Glad to hear that, Haruka." The aqua haired girl grinned, and Haruka smiled at her. "Now look at that…Michiru Kaioh can be nice at times." She then teased her client. Michiru frowned at her and poked her tongue out. "The way you say that makes me sound like some kind of bitch." She then complained. Haruka chuckled. "But Michiru…you did behave like a bitch at times." The blonde informed her client. Michiru produced a weird snorting noise and laid back down, staring up on the ceiling. There was silence for a few moments, until Michiru spoke up again. "Haruka…?" "Yes?" came the reply. "I'm…I'm glad that you made it out there alive." Michiru admitted, blushing. Haruka smiled at her client and replied: "So you do care for me after all, huh?" "Never said I don't." Michiru answered, returning Harukas smile. This time, it was the blondes turn to blush.

Later that day, Haruka was allowed to leave her bed for once – after almost one hour of arguing with Michiru if she was in the right state to get out already – and immediately made her way over to the phone. "Whom are you calling?" Michiru asked, frowning. "Some friends of mine…they'll help me to get back on Peter." Michiru frowned and asked some more: "And who would that be?" "Just some friends from the bar I usually visit." Haruka replied. Michiru raised her eyebrows and asked: "Lesbians?" Haruka chuckled and nodded. "Yes, butches to be exact." Michiru nodded, deep in thought. "The officer." She suddenly said. Haruka frowned at her. "What officer?" Michiru quickly explained about the police officer who had helped her by knocking the other cop unconscious. Haruka considered this for a moment, then shook her head. "No. We can't pull a cop into this." Michiru shrugged. "Okay. But Haruka…be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again." Haruka smiled at her, surprise in her eyes. "You're back, and you're well." Michiru continued, suddenly blushing. "And nothing else matters."

Both Haruka and Michiru had fallen asleep again when the ringing of the doorbell woke them up. Michiru groaned and climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She told Haruka to stay in bed and went down to open the door after a quick peek through the small glass window that allowed people to see who was standing outside. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly opened the door. "What are you doing here?" the violinist asked, earning a bright smile. "Well…you can't have enough help against that blockhead league." Officer van Dyk replied, and her girlfriend nodded in approval. 


	15. A Little Army

Author's Notes: *falls on her knees* SORRY!! Sorry for the long delay. But I was ill, and my little muse Chibi Shakira left for a while (I nearly flushed her down in the toilet, she was mad and left…but she's back! *smiles at Chibi Shakira on her shoulder, who smiles back), which gave me naughty Writer's Block *glares at Chibi Shakira, who pulls her ear* OW!! _ 

Anyway…here we go, on with the fic! I know that this chapter is short, but I changed my department at work (again), so I didn't have much time. Have fun anyway!!****

Chapter 14: A Little Army

"Okay, here's the plan." Haruka spoke while several heads leaned closer to listen, three of them belonging to Michiru, Officer Cloud van Dyk (A/N: YAY! I just love it to be one of the good guys…) and her girlfriend, Lara, the others being the property of a group of butches Haruka had called over. "We'll buy as much as weapons as possible, and…" "Waitaminute." Cloud butted in, earning looks from everyone who sat at the table. "Why buy them? We can steal 'em from the police' weapon storage." The Officer grinned, earning a scolding look from her girl. "But honey, you're a cop, you shouldn't steal. Let's say we borrow them, shall we?" the brunette suggested, causing all the other people who sat with them to chuckle. "I like the way you think." A tall, muscled butch informed Lara, who just smiled. "Okay then", Haruka now spoke up, drawing everyone's attention back to her, "then we'll…*cough* borrow *cough* the weapons from the police storage. Cloud, do you think you can borrow enough guns and stuff for ten people without getting caught?" The blonde  cop just shrugged. "Sure thing." "Great. Get them as fast as you can, so we can start soon." Haruka pleaded, earning a nod this time. "While you two are at that – I assume you'll take your girl with you – we others will try to find out how we can get into the agency the easiest. Clear?" "Clear!" nine voices replied. "Good, let's get going." Haruka commanded, and everyone rose from their seats. Haruka and Michiru exchanged a short glance, both smiling a little before they walked out. "Think they'll hook up?" Cloud asked, looking down at her smaller girlfriend grinning. "Why of course they will. Just wait." Lara answered, grinning back. The couple shared a short kiss before they too walked out. 

"Hey Chuck." Cloud greeted the officer who was in charge of the weapon's chamber casually, receiving a small nod in response. The man didn't even bother to ask what his colleague wanted to do in the chamber, much to Clouds happiness. She quickly walked into the room and started to stuff Magnum caliber .45's, as well as various shot guns and boxes of ammo into the back pack she had brought. After a short moment of thinking, the blonde also grabbed a machine gun and added it to her collection. "Haruka will like that thing." The cop muttered to herself while closing her rucksack and putting it on. Whistling a happy tune, Cloud walked out of the weapon chamber and passed the other officer, who didn't even bother to look at her. Quickly, the blonde cop walked out of the police building and over to Harukas car, where Lara was waiting. "Did you get it?" she asked, satisfied when Cloud started to grin. "Sure. Let's get going." Quickly, the blonde started the car, awing at it for a moment before driving off.

"Not bad, not bad…" Haruka mumbled while digging through the back pack Cloud had brought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I want that!" she exclaimed, holding up the machine gun. "Surprise, surprise." Cloud mumbled to herself, earning a chuckle from Michiru and a glare from Haruka. Quickly, the blonde handed out the weapons, to everyone but Lara, who exclaimed did she had no clue how to handle a gun (A/N: No offense, My One and Only!) and Michiru, who informed her bodyguard that she didn't want to shoot any person ever again in her life. The others loaded their guns, Cloud peeking into the barrel of her shotgun until Haruka wondered if she wanted to keep her brain out loud, earning a smack for the remark. "Not good to make fun of a cop." Cloud informed her before grabbing the shotgun again. "Okay, let's get going. Time to kick Peter's ass." Haruka grinned, and the little army she had organized walked off.


	16. Attack

A/N: Hey Angel! Thanks for the advice about the guns, I'm not really an expert when it comes to that topic…the next time I'll ask you, promise! And about the machine gun not fitting into the back pack…let's say it was a really BIG back pack, okay? *lol* 

Chapter 15: Attack

„Damn." Haruka whispered while staring over at the agency that belonged to Peter Parker, the man who had caused her so much pain. "He put up guards." Next to her, Michiru whispered back: "Five men. Think we can take them out without producing too much of a ruckus?" Haruka shrugged before looking at her fellow butch friends. "Any ideas?" she asked, earning nothing but shaking heads. "Umm…" Lara finally spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone. „Maybe I could distract them somehow." the brunette girl. "You know, walk over and flirt with them or something." Cloud immediately became jealous. "No way!" the cop protested. "I won't let five men drool over _my girl!" "But there's no other way." Haruka pointed out. "Come on, Cloud, you'll survive it. It's nothing serious anyway." Cloud just grumbled, but finally agreed, received a kiss from her lover and broke into a __very wide grin. Slowly, Lara moved out of the bushes where the others and she had been hiding in, grimacing at the various leaves that were stuck to her clothes before brushing them off. Cloud went wide eyed. "I wanted to do that." She mumbled to herself, earning a whispered "Stop being such a hentai" from Haruka in reply. Lara slowly made her way over to the five men, who eyed her warily. "Hi." She now spoke, smiling as flirtatious as she could while Cloud slowly started to fume. "Hi back." The tallest one of the guards replied, smiling at her. "Can we help you, young lady?" "Well…" Lara trailed off, making sure that the eyes off all men were glued to her while her companions slowly sneaked out of their hiding place and over to the agency, "I need some…strong men…who are willing to help me with a little problem." "And what would that problem be?" another one asked, and his blood froze when he felt the barrel of a gun pressing against his neck. "That you are a friggin homophobe." A hoarse voice whispered into his ear before the handle of the gun smashed against his head, knocking him unconscious. The remaining four men turned around just in time to see three casually dressed women and a police officer grinning at them before they were knocked out. "Owww." Cloud mumbled, rubbing her knuckles. "Why must they have such hard heads?" The others sighed and shrugged. "Men." Michiru butted in, scaring the hell out of her fellows. "Michiru!" Haruka cried out. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" Michiru blushed and gave her a nervous grin before suggesting: "We should tie those guys up and hide them somewhere." Her proposition found agreement, and the five bodyguards quickly were tied up and hidden in the bushes where the others had concealed themselves before. While a group of butches completed this task, Cloud was working on the lock with a lock pick. The door opened with a loud "click", and the group entered the agency._

"Quite quiet here." Haruka whispered while looking around, her machine gun in hands. "I suggest we part." Michiru whispered. "Five should take the ground floor and five the upper floor." The others nodded, and the groups were formed, one of them consisting of Haruka, Michiru, Cloud, Lara and a young butch who called herself Jimmy, the other one consisting of the remaining five butches. "We go upstairs." Haruka decided, already making her way over to the stairs. All of a sudden, one of the doors in the hallway flew open. "Who's there?!" a male voice called out. Cloud turned around to look at the guy, but he saw her first and immediately went into alarmed state. "Intruders! They are here!" he yelled out, his fist shooting forward in the same moment. The blonde cop couldn't duck fast enough, and the punch landed on her chin, sending her stumbling backwards against the wall were she slid down until she sat dazed, hearing the angels sing. "Why you little…" Lara hissed, causing the man to turn and look at her. Before he could react, the brunettes knee came upwards, kicking him…where it hurt. The man's face first turned red, then as white as a bed sheet while he sank to his knees, clutching his crotch. He wheezed and gasped, but before he could gain enough breath to yell out for his comrades once more, Haruka knocked him unconscious. "Cloud!" Lara cried out, hurrying over to her lover who was getting to her feet, using the wall for support. "Are you okay?" "Yeah yeah." Cloud mumbled before spitting a mouthful of blood on the floor – along with a tooth. "Ungh, he hit out one of my teeth." The cop then wailed, staring at the small white object in sadness. She sighed and shook her head. "My dentist will be so mad." Haruka chuckled at the dry remark and pointed to the stairs again. "Seems like our fellow here didn't yell loud enough to wake the others up. Let's get upstairs and find Peter." The others nodded, and they made their way up – not knowing what awaited them there. 


	17. Overpowered

Chapter 16: Overpowered

„We are almost there." Haruka whispered to her fellow comrades, already reaching for the doorknob that separated the stairs from the hallway of the first floor. She turned the knob as quiet as possible before she pushed the door open. The steel barrel of a heavy gun smashed into her face, breaking her nose and causing her to fall down the stairs with a painful yelp. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out, shocked. The aqua haired girl heard how Cloud readied her shotgun, and then a shot rang, followed by a weird gurgling sound. "Get Haruka!" Cloud yelled at Michiru before reloading her shotgun and kicking the door all the way open. Laras eyes fell on the bodyguard her lover had shot; the man laid on the ground in a pool of blood, his chest being nothing more than a reddish and black hole. The brunette shivered and turned away. "Sorry." Cloud mumbled, staring down on the polished tips of her black police shoes. "But there was no other way." The cop turned to look at Haruka, who laid on the ground in front of the stairway, holding her shoulder and moaning in pain. "Her shoulder wound reopened." Michiru spoke, looking at Cloud, Lara and Jimmy with a concerned look in her eyes. "Damn." Haruka moaned, trying to sit up, but failed miserably. "That just had to happen." "I guess we better retreat." Cloud spoke while peeking down the long hallway of the first floor to make sure that no one came to attack them. "No way!" Haruka protested, finally getting to her feet – with support of Michiru. "We made it that far, and we are not going to give up now!" Cloud was just about to give her an angered reply when all the doors of the hallway flew open at once, and about twenty men jumped out. Every one of them held a gun in his hands which they now aimed at the shocked group. "Drop your weapons." A well-known voice came, and Haruka gritted her teeth at the sight of Peter Parker grinning down at her. Her grip around the machine gun tightened, but before she had the slightest chance to fire, Peter shot himself, the bullet hitting Harukas right knee, shattering it. The blonde let out a painful scream while she fell to the ground, blood splashing from the wound in her leg. "I said, drop your weapons." Peter repeated, glaring at the shotgun in Clouds hands. "Drop your guns if you don't want to suffer through the pain Haruka is in now." Sighing, Cloud threw her shotgun over to Peter and raised her hands above her head. "Very good." Peter grinned. "I think it's time to get rid of all of you now. For once and for all." He made a vague gesture towards his men, who started to move towards the quintet. Two men grabbed Harukas arms, pulling her to her feet without caring about the pain they brought to her when she had to put some weight on her hurt leg, and started to drag her away while Michiru, Lara, Cloud and Jimmy found themselves surrounded by eight men. "Where are you taking her?" Michiru demanded to know, her eyes glued to the retreating form of Haruka. "Into the cellar." Peter informed her, grinning. "The four of you will have a fast, painless death, but for Haruka, I have other plans." "Bastard." Cloud spat, but she shut up immediately when Peter pointed his gun to her leg. "Want to have a shot?" he asked, menace in his voice. "Um, rather not." Cloud quickly replied. "Good, then shut up." Peter commanded. "And now, be all nice and good and go outside." "I won't let you harm Haruka!" Michiru protested, only to receive a hard slap across the face. "Shut up and do what I tell you." Peter hissed. "Or do you want to join your blonde dykish friend in dying through torture?" Michiru looked down on her feet and shook her head. Slowly, the group started to make it's way towards the entrance.

"In there, dyke!" the tallest of the men snarled, roughly pushing Haruka forward. The blondes leg gave in underneath her, and she fell to the ground, grimacing from the immense pain. Rough hands grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, and one second later, cold handcuffs closed around her wrists. Haruka heard a weird ripping noise, and she knew what had produced it when a stripe of duct tape was plastered over her mouth. She heard how the men who had brought her here – in the same room where she had been captive before – left, and then, there was nothing except darkness – and the raging pain in her leg. 

Meanwhile, Michiru, Lara and Cloud – poor Jimmy had been shot after trying to escape – reached the main door of the agency. "Outside." Peter commanded. Cloud reached out to open the door, but all of a sudden, she twirled around, her fist crashing against Peters chin. While the evil man still was busy with groaning, Cloud already had taken his gun from him, pressing it against his temple now and staring at the remaining men, fire in her eyes. "Stay back, if you want your boss to live!" "Do what she says." Peter panted, sweat on his brow. "Honey, open the door." Cloud spoke, without looking away from the remaining bodyguards. Lara did as she had been told, and quickly, the quartet moved out, with Peter in tow.

 "Now we have Peter." Michiru spoke as soon as they all sat in her living room, Parker being locked away in the cellar. "But they have Haruka…oh God, what if they kill her?" "They won't." Lara spoke, sudden fire in her eyes. "I have a plan." 


	18. Cruel Intentions

Chapter 17: Cruel Intentions  

„Tell us where they took him, dammit!" Haruka flinched at the hollering of the man who stood in front of her, but shook her head. "Forget it." The blonde whispered, thin trails of sweat running down her cheeks. The pain in her damaged leg nearly caused her to go insane; since four hours, she was held captive, and no one had tended to her wound at all. "Seems like you prefer suffering to receiving medical treatment." The man who tried to find out where Peter had been taken now mumbled. "Maybe…this will change your mind." And with that, he landed a powerful kick – directly at Harukas shattered knee. The blonde let out a pain-filled scream, throwing her head back into her neck while her eyes filled with tears. "So? Where did they take him?" the man asked again, smiling sweetly. Haruka fell down to the ground, lying on her side and panting. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke up. "Fuck you." The man let out a low growl of anger and frustration, bent down and grabbed Harukas hair. "Good. Seems like you want it that way." He mumbled before his fist crashed against the blondes hurt leg once more. Harukas scream echoed through the cellar, but it was cut off when her tormentor closed the door. 

"You really think that this is a good idea?" Cloud whispered while she desperately tried to keep her head down and check out the agency, all in the same time. Next to her, Lara poked her ribs. "Of course. And it's the only chance we have. Michiru, is Peter secured?" Michiru nodded, shooting a glare at the tied-up and gagged Peter. "Good." Cloud mumbled. "I suggest that my honey and you stay here with him. I'll go inside." "Alone?" Lara protested. "No way I'll let you go in there alone, Wolfie-chan!" "Wolfie-chan?" Michiru repeated, her eyebrows nearly jumping. "Obsessed with werewolves." Cloud explained. "Oh." Michiru replied intelligently. Cloud just snorted and pulled her Beretta out of the shoulder halter she used. "You two stay here." She ordered, and the tone of her voice showed that she wouldn't allow any arguing about that. (A/N: Aren't I a hard, tough dude? -_-;;;) Lara just sighed and gave in. "Okay. Go alone, but be careful!" Cloud smiled and nodded before kissing her lover gently, cuddling her in the process. "Take care." Lara spoke once more. "I will." Cloud promised before readying her gun and sneaking towards the agency.

"She doesn't want to talk." Hiroshi, the man who was responsible for Haruka, sighed. His mates reacted the same way. "I even kicked her smashed knee, dammit." Hiroshi growled. "And she still doesn't talk. How on Earth could we make her…" He never finished his sentence. A loud shot rang, and one second later, Hiroshi stared down at his chest, where a small hole had appeared. He let out a weird gurgling sound before he slumped over – dead. "What the….?!" Seinji, another one of Peter's homophobic bodyguards, shouted, jumping up in the process. "Surprise, surprise." Cloud grinned, standing in the doorway. (A/N: Hey, I'm turning into a mass murderer for this fic! It was not planned to go like that! -_-;;;) Seinji gulped when he saw the Beretta aiming at him. "I have a suggestion for you." Cloud now spoke on. "We get Haruka…and you get Peter. In one piece, alive and well." Seinji mumbled something inaudible, and Cloud frowned. "What was that?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "Tenoh isn't all well." Seinji repeated, obviously fearing the gun that was pointed directly at his…private parts. "Could it be that you don't like men?" Another bodyguard piped in, earning a glare. "And what gives you that idea?" Cloud asked, menace in her voice. "Well…you're aiming at his balls." The bodyguard pointed out. "True. Probably comes from me being a lesbian. Any more questions?" The four men shook their heads. "Good." Cloud grumbled before talking on. "We'll exchange our hostages tonight. Be ready to hand Haruka over to us and to receive your dumb boss back in one hour. And if you try to get him before with violence, he'll die. Clear?" The men nodded, and Cloud slowly moved backwards, out of the door. She kicked it close just in time before Senjis bullet hit the wood. "Asshole." Cloud mumbled, turned around and ran back to where Michiru and Lara waited with Peter.

"Ten more minutes." Cloud spoke, checking her watch. „Then the exchange will take place." Next to her, Michiru nodded, obviously very worried for Haruka. "I hope that they don't hurt Haruka any more." She spoke, more to herself than to anyone else. "Do you care for her?" Cloud asked bluntly, causing Michiru to look at her. "Yes, I do." She finally admitted. "At first I hated the thought of having a bodyguard, and I didn't like her…but now…" She sighed and leaned her back against a tree. All of a sudden, the door of the agency flew open, and three figures became visible: two tall, strong built ones, with a smaller one between them. Michiru jumped up at the sight. "Haruka!" Cloud quickly grabbed Peters collar, pulling him to his feet. "You're just in time." Lara informed the two bodyguards who held Haruka between them. The blonde raised to her head to look at Michiru, and a soft groan, muffled by the tape over her lips, could be heard. Her right leg was bloodstained from her knee down to her ankle, and it was clear that she was in great pain. "Haruka…" Michiru whispered once more, her eyes filling with tears. „You know..." the taller one of the two men who held Haruka suddenly spoke up, „we came to a conclusion concerning the blonde dyke and our…boss." "And what would that conclusion be?" Michiru asked, a terrible feeling rising inside her. "That we don't need any of them." The man replied before ramming the barrel of a Magnum into Harukas stomach. "NO!" Michiru screamed, but she was too late. The bodyguard fired twice, both bullets making their way through Harukas body. Haruka flinched two times, her eyes squeezed shut, before she slowly fell to the ground, landing on her back. "HARUKA!" Michiru screamed, just about to run over to where her blonde friend lay. The second bodyguard threw some green object that looked a little like a egg after her, and Clouds eyes went wide. "Everybody, get down!" she shouted before jumping, crashing against her girlfriend and pulling her down to the ground with her. The blonde officer covered Lara with her body when the grenade exploded. 


	19. It's Over

Chapter 18: It's Over

"Owww..." Lara groaned and opened her eyes. She could feel something heavy on top of her, and for one second she thought that the explosion destroyed the building and that she now was buried alive. Slowly, she opened her eyes – only to find herself face to face with a mass of blonde hair. After a short moment of confusion, she realised that the hair belonged to her lover. "Cloud!" the brunette cried out, shaking her lover to wake her up. "Whatdaheck...." Cloud mumbled while opening her eyes. "Are you alright?" Lara asked, her voice full of worry and concern. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Cloud replied while sitting up and crawling off her girlfriend. "What about you?" "Fine." Lara calmed her down. Both women were distracted from their conversation when they heard soft sobbing a few meters away. The memory hit both of them, and they jumped to their feet. "Dear God, Haruka!" Lara cried out when her eyes fell on the blonde woman who laid on her back motionless. Next to her, Michiru knelt, tears streaming down her face. Cloud and Lara walked over to her, both fearing for the blonde's life. "Is she..." Cloud finally dared to ask. When Michiru didn't reply, the blonde cop knelt down, too, and put two fingers at Harukas neck. After a terrible moment of not feeling anything, the blonde cop found a faint pulse. Weak and unsteady, but it was there. "She's still alive. We need to get her into the hospital." Cloud ordered while Lara already pulled out her cell phone. 

Michiru sat in front of the emergency room, staring up at the small red light that showed that the ER was busy. She knew that, as soon as the light went out, Haruka was either save or...no. She didn't really want to think about that, but then, she couldn't help it. _"What if she really dies?" _the aqua haired girl thought to herself. _"Then I'll never get the chance to tell her...how I feel." _Sighing, Michiru leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than company now, but unfortunately, Lara and Cloud had vanished from the hospital to visit the Mayor and tell him everything about the League and to make sure that all the people who were part of it received their punishment. Michiru was torn out of her musings when the light over the door went off. The aqua haired girl jumped up while the doors of the ER already opened and two men rolled a bed out, followed by a young man who appeared to be the doctor. "Miss Kaioh?" he spoke while looking at Michiru questioning. Michiru nodded and hurried over to him. "How's Haruka? Will she be alright?" the aqua haired girl asked, fear in her voice. The doctor smiled at her and nodded. "We saved her. She'll make it." He then calmed her down. "Thank God." Michiru breathed, closing her eyes for a second. Opening them again, she spoke on: "Can I see her?" the doctor considered this for a moment, then nodded. He told Michiru the number of the room where Haruka laid in, the aqua haired girl thanked him and then quickly made her way over to the northern tract where Haruka was. 

"Haruka?" Michiru whispered while poking her head in the dim room. "Are you awake?" "Yes." Came a weak reply from the bed. Michiru walked over to her friend and pulled one of the orange plastic chairs closer to the bed before sitting down and taking Harukas hand into hers. "How are you feeling?" she gently asked, her thumb caressing the taller woman's fingers. "Not too good." Haruka replied, her voice not more than a low whisper. "My leg hurts...and my back...they don't know...if I'll be able to walk properly ever again." Michiru could feel hot tears stinging in her eyes. "Haruka, I'm so sorry..." she started, but Haruka interrupted her. "Don't be. It's...not your fault." The blonde spoke before closing her eyes for a moment. "Haruka..." Michiru started again, causing her bodyguard to open her eyes again and to look at her. "Yes?" "There's something I need to tell you." Michiru started, already feeling that she began to blush. "You know, Haruka...when that guy shot you, I thought that you were dead." Haruka didn't say anything, and thus, Michiru talked on. "And the thought of you dead...it bothered me more than I wanted to admit to myself. But when I waited outside the ER, I finally realised it." "What?" Haruka asked, not daring to hope that she knew what the answer would be. "That I love you." Michiru whispered, her free hand gently caressing Harukas cheek. "That I love you ever since you held me after my father's death." Haruka gave her a weak smile. "You know what, Michiru...I always wanted to hear you say that." She then whispered. Michiru smiled at her, happiness shining from her eyes, before she bent down and gently kissed the blonde. 


	20. Celebrate

Epilogue: Celebrate

One month after the last huge fight in Peter's agency, Haruka finally was allowed to leave the hospital. After Cloud and Lara's talk with the Mayor of Tokyo, the Tokyo League Of Homosexual Decency had been completely destroyed. All members of it now sat in prison, except for Peter, who had been blasted to pieces when the grenade exploded. Cloud now could call herself "Inspector van Dyk", much to her happiness, and to the happiness of her bank account, too. Of course Lara and Cloud were there when Haruka was allowed to leave, along with Michiru in Clouds brand new Audi TT Roadster. "Finally they let you out!" the blonde cop explained when Haruka came walking down the stairs, using a brown wooden walking stick to support her right leg. Unfortunately, the doctors hadn't really been able to do anything about the smashed knee cap, and so Haruka had to live with a stiff right leg...but she was glad that she lived at all. "Yeah, finally." Haruka now agreed with her friend, grinning. Michiru and she climbed into the Roadster, and Cloud revved the engine, grinning at the rich sound. "I love this car." She informed the others, earning a faked glare from Lara. "More than me?" the brunette then asked, puppy dog eyed. "Of course not." Cloud replied, in mocked shock. "I could never love anything more than you, sweetie." "Awww." Haruka and Michiru made in unison, earning a rear view mirror glare from Cloud. The inspector grumbled something about annoying people before she drove off, over to her apartment – where a huge surprise waited for both Haruka and Michiru.

"Aw come in, get in there already!" Cloud cursed while trying to shove her key into the lock of her apartment door. Finally, she succeeded, unlocked the door and allowed Haruka and Michiru to enter. "SURPRISE!" a chorus of six voices shouted, and Harukas eyes bulged out. Six of her close butch friends were standing in the (rather small) apartment, waiting with champagne bottles and bottles of diet coke (A/N: *wink* My One and Only *grins*). "Party time." Lara grinned, amused from the shocked and surprised expression on the faces of Haruka and Michiru. Soon, everyone had settled themselves in the living room (which also was a bedroom, leading to some butches sitting on Clouds bed) and was absorbed in small talk. Cloud had conquered the only desk in the room where she now sat with Lara next to her, plus Haruka and Michiru. Haruka made the huge mistake to stare at the huge Shakira poster that hung on Clouds wall, earning a light poke from Michiru. "Will you stop staring at that woman!" the aqua haired girl demanded. "Sorry." Haruka apologized, kissing her lover. "Aww, aren't they cute?" Cloud asked Lara, grinning broadly. Lara nodded, grinning back. "You know, I'm glad they found each other. Just like the two of us, Wolfie-chan." She then spoke, smiling at Haruka and Michiru, who smiled back. "And no one will ever forget about your love." Lara then added, causing Haruka and Michiru to smile on, though a little confused. Cloud gave her lover an odd look, until realisation dawned in her brain. "Oh, yeah. You're right." She agreed, grinning. "What's up with the two of you?" Haruka finally asked, and Lara grinned at her in a pretty mischief way. "Oh, you know, I just know this pretty good screenplay writer and her girlfriend, who's a film director..." Both Haruka and Michiru gaped at the brunette, and after a while, Haruka spoke up. "Please tell me that they don't want to make a movie about us." The only answer she received where two broad grins. Sighing, the blonde leaned back in her chair. "Okay then. Fine. Whatever." She mumbled, staring at Lara and Cloud in mocked anger. "But I get to play the hero!" she finally announced, and everyone who sat at the small table burst with laughter. 

THE END!!!

Author's Ending Note: The credit for this epilogue goes to my girlfriend Enigma, who gave me the idea for it :-) I love you, My One and Only!


End file.
